Thank You For Loving Me
by HellsYeahBitches
Summary: McKenna Sweg (OC) Has been dumped multiple times, she just wants to find 'the right one' When she meets Jonathan Good she actually sees a little glimmer of hope. Is he there to love her, or play her like the rest? Read to find out. (ICON IS THE OC)
1. Chapter 1

Jon sighed sitting at the bar. There was just so many woman to choose from! He turned to the side and saw a blonde that looked sad, she was obviously there for a reason. He smiled at her wrapping his arm around her, "Can I buy you a drink?" He said. She looked up at him. "I guess." She said. "What would you like?" He asked the blonde. It came out nice and smooth. "Anything would be fine. Except beer. Any kinds of shots." She said. "Can I get two shots of whiskey?" Jon yelled at the bar tender. "So what brings you here?" He asked her. "My boyfriend... if you could call him that, told me he just didn't love me anymore. He knew that I loved him and would do anything for him, not sex, but he just used me!" She said raking a hand through her blonde hair. "He seems like a real dick." Jon said as the bartender sat two shots in front of them. Jon grabbed the waiter's tattooed wrist. "Make sure you put water in mine." He whispered. The man nodded yes as he went to go take other orders. "So what's your name?" She asked taking the shot of whiskey. "My name is Jon." He said slipping a hand over her waist. Her heart started to speed up. "Mine is McKenna." She said brightly. In the process of which he was getting her drunk, he figured out that they had a lot in common. She started to talk more freely as she took more and more shots. He smiled. as she got completely drunk. "Do you wanna get out of here?" He said smiling and caressing her bare thighs. "I'm not like that." She said as the he handed the man the money he owed him. "McKenna, I get what I want when I want it." He said. She tried to stand up, but being drunk and heels don't really go together well. Jon caught her and lifted her back up. "Off to my apartment we go." He said carrying her out to his car. Once they got to his house he threw her down on the bed. She giggled and took off her purple and black crop top. He started on her neck. "Mmmm..." She moaned running her fingers through his brown hair. He smiled and unhooked her bra. she smiled and unbuckled is belt, and I think you know the rest...

The next morning McKenna woke up screaming. "What the fuck, McKenna?" He said sitting up, "You had to fucking scream?" She just stood there, with the sheets clutched to her chest. "I've never done this before." She said quietly. "Well let me explain the process to you, I get you drunk take you back to my place, fuck you senseless, and then the next morning I kick you out. "Well I guess this is the part where you kick me out, huh?" She said collecting herb pieces of clothing tattered all over the floor. "Yep. You can let your self out of my apartment." He said laying back down and closing his eyes. "Fuck you." She groaned walking out of his apartment."HAVE A NICE LIFE!" He yelled after her. He heard a door slam and then he went to back to bed. They thought they were never going to see each other, or cross paths again, but fate has other plans.

* * *

Later that day, McKenna found herself with her blonde hair up in a ponytail jogging through the Miami beach, a few Mexicans tried o hit on her, but that was about all. She looked down at her iPhone and saw that a song was playing that she didn't like. She quickly changed it and shoved it back in her holder. Something crashed into her, literally running her over. She groaned in pain and looked up to see the strange man she woke up in bed with. She groaned and got up fixing her hair. "What the fuck?" She hissed pushing him with all of her strength, and there was a lot of it. He fell back. "Well maybe you shouldn't text while you're running!" He shot back hopping to his feet. "I wasn't texting, I was changing the fucking song!" She said. He groaned. "Yeah right, just watch where you're going." He said starting to jog. He was shirtless and lord almighty he looked good. She watched him until he was just a little dot in the distance. She rolled her eyes and began running again. Once it turned 3 she went home and got ready for work, taking a shower and putting on her dress. When she got to work she was greeted by all of her friends. "Where were you last night, we looked for you and We couldn't find you? Who did you fuck?" Sydney said following her around the counter. "No one okay?" I was just tired and I had to go home. Is that fine with you?" She said sitting down on her chair. A customer walked up to the counter. "How may I... Oh it's _you_ again." She groaned. The man who she'd skipped off to bed with yesterday stood in front of her. "Okay swipe your card, here." She said pointing to the machine. He swiped it. McKenna pulled out one dollar and handed it to him. "I requested 20."He said. "Too bad. NEXT!" She yelled. He groaned as a red head stepped up he moved out of the way and exited the bank. He got in his car and drove, to his job.

Jon smiled at McKenna who was standing in front of him. "What can I get you, Ma'm?" He asked. Sydney giggled. McKenna elbowed her and she straightened up. "Well, why can't I have you?" She joked. "You can baby." He said smiling. They both let out girly giggles. "We just want to share a large fry." Sydney said. "One large fry coming up, just for you ladies." He said smoothly. They both giggled again. "When he gave them the fries it had a number written on it. They smiled and decided to call the number. It went to voicemail. "Hey It's McKenna, pick me up at 8." She said. She hung up and they began giggling. Secretly, McKenna hoped he would show up.


	2. Chapter 2

McKenna found herself in the mirror making sure she looked extra good for Jon, she had on acid washed ripped jeans, a high rise long-sleeved shirt and pink chucks. she snapped a few shots until she heard a horn being honked in her driveway. She locked her phone and shoved it in her back pocket and ran out the door.  
"Hi Jon." She said smiling and placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Hello!" He said smiling and kissing her back. She smiled and pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She had 4 missed calls from Sydney. She called her back. "What Sydney?" She said. "I really, really need that Jon guy to hook me up with one of his friends and maybe we can have a double date tonight?" Sydney said. It all just spilled out of her mouth. "Do you want me to ask him?" She said putting her on speaker and beginning to check her Facebook. "YES! AM I ON SPEAKER?" She asked. "Yes you are, better ask him now!" McKenna said. "JON!" She screamed, "Can you set me up with one of your friends?" She asked. Jon smiled. "Sure, I'm sure Colby's up for a little fun tonight, do you want his number?" Jon asked. "YES!" She exclaimed. "Pen and paper?" He asked. "Yeah." He told her his number and then she hang up. He parked in an empty parking lot and it had a beautiful view of the moon over the mountains. Jon turned to McKenna and kissed her deeply, after a few minutes things got very heated. McKenna spilt the kiss and got on top of him. She unbuckled his belt and yanked down his zipper starting to kiss him with tongue. She smiled and split the kiss when she felt something move beneath her. He started on her neck while he unzipped her jeans and unbuttoned her ripped acid washed jeans. He yanked them down and started teasing her through her let out a moan. "Stop teasing me and give me what I want, Jon."She said throwing her back. He smiled biting some of her tissue on her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "FUCK ME JON!" She said in desperation. He took of her jeans and took his hardened member inside of her. She let out a sharp moan and threw her head back as he slammed her up and down on his member. He groaned digging his nails into her hips. She threw her head back biting her baby pink lip. "Harder Jon!" She screamed. He started pounding her on him faster and harder. "FUCK!" She screamed. "She arched her back as he rubbed her glistening pink folds. He made an animalistic noise as he cummed hard deep inside the tiny blonde. She moaned as he thrusted two or three more times. She pulled her jeans up and sat in the passengers seat. He smiled stating the car back up.

* * *

That night when Jon bought her back he kissed her in a special way. He did everything special for her really. "Good night, Jon." She said kissing him deeply. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He said. "Yes, you'll see tomorrow." She said smiling brightly. She went in her house and closed the door behind her. She slid down the door holding her stomach. She's ha butterflies in them for about 4 hours. She smiled pulling her hair into a messy bun. She got up and checked her Facebook before she went to bed. She giggled at a picture that Sydney posted on her wall. It was a good day. She got up and went to take a shower after a perfect day.

* * *

When Jon got home Colby and Joe teased him about hearing him and McKenna on the mountain. "You guys are just mad that you didn't get laid tonight!" He teased them now. "}I got lad by Sydney." Colby said. "Whatever, we won''t see much of them when I'm done with her... that'll be very, very soon." He said sitting on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table and turning the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

_**1 Month Later**_

McKenna knocked on Jon's door, and Colby opened it. "Hey, is Jon there?" She asked. "Yeah, he's here." He said. "Well, can you go get him?" She asked giggling. "Sure, come in." He said walking down the long hallway. He was wasn't wearing anything, but Jeans and socks. She giggled as she caught sight of his batman briefs. He turned around. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Nothing, just cats having sex." She said waving her hand towards the door."Really? Let me see!" He gasped. McKenna laughed slapping his back. "Just keep going." She said half seriously. "So have you and Jon had sex yet?" He asked. "Yes, and I orgasmed too!" She said jokingly and throwing her head back while laughing. "This could get kinky, continue." He said getting excited. "You fucking freak!" She giggled slapping his arm. They entered the apartment and saw Joe getting busy on the couch. "What the fuck?" McKenna said. "Just ignore that, we're used to seeing each other having sex." He said. McKenna rolled her eyes and muttered, "Men." Jon walked up to her and passionately kissed her, running his hand over her ass, then squeezing it. She smiled. "Jon, thank you for loving me." She said smiling and squeezing him tight. "Your welcome." He said, "I was thinking we could go have a picnic in the park." He said. "I don't really care. We can eat Chinease food and make out, I just wanna be with you." She said over the loud moaning in the smiled and kissed her. "That was so sweet, where'd you get that?" He asked. "My mind." She said standing on her toes and kissing him tenderly. "Let's get out of here so we don't have to hear Joe fucking another girl." He said grabbing his keys and walking to the door. McKenna gladly followed him. She didn't know that he'd break up with her while they were out...

* * *

Instead of a cute picnic, they ended up eating at a crowded resturant, not too crowded, but there was a lot of they ordered the food they began to talk. "So, Kenna." He said gulping, "Things aren't really working out..." McKenna had a deer in the headlights look. "Baby please. I know we can fix this." She said reaching for his hands. He quickly put them on his lap before she could touch her. "No, Kenna. You've been distant lately." He said. She hasn't really been the distant one, he has, but he has to have an excuse. "McKenna, I love you, but..." He began. "No Jon! I'm sorry, please don't go! Is there another woman?" She cried. "No, it's not another woman." He said. "We can fix this!" She said. "No we can't, it's over."He said getting up and walking out. McKenna followed close behind. "BUT YOU PROMISED!" She screamed, "You promised to love me!" He whipped around. "I only wanted sex." He said truthfully. She had the most pained look on her face ever. It almost made his ice cold heart melt. She let out a desperate cry ashe got in the car. She started pounding his window. "I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! JONATHAN FUCKING GOOD!" She yelled. She pounded it one hard time. "THAT SHOULD OF BEEN YOUR FACE YOU FUCKING PUSSY! THATS WHAT YOU ARE, NO MAN A GOD AWFUL PUSSY!" She yelled getting on the hood of his car. "I WAS YOUR EVERYTHING, JON! I TRUSTED YOU!" She cried as two police officers forced her off of the car by each of her arms. "PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!" She cried. Jon pulled off and watched her in his rear view window as she had a meltdown. He wasn't sorry, he's just a fucking douche.

* * *

A few weeks passed and McKenna hadn't got up out of the bed since. She just didn't eat or sleep, she just listened to This Was It by Marnie Stern all day everyday. Sydney walked in and opened the shades. "Cover the fucking windows." She growled. "Kenna... you have to at least eat something!" She excliamed. "I don't have to do shit!" She snarled. Sydney sighed. "Kenna I know it hurts, but here's a new song." She grabbed her iPhone and put on Try by pink. McKenna just turned it off and began crying. Sydney hugged her, and she began crying too. "Men are fucking monsters!" McKenna sobbed wrapping her arms around Sydney's neck. "I know." She whispered stroking her blonde hair.

* * *

Jon smiled stroking the bimbos blonde hair. He just couldn't stop fucking girls that looked like McKenna, maybe he did miss McKenna. The blonde pressed her lips that smelled like liquor against his. She smiled as he moved his mouth down to her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss, leaning back and letting Jon do the rest. She moaned running her hands through his hair. "What's your name?" He asked. "Barbie." She responded. "Jon." He said. "Nice to meet you Jon, now fuck me." She said fumbling with his buttons on the shirt. The bad thing was... he was thinking about McKenna the entire time, maybe she was different.


	4. Chapter 4

McKenna brushed her tangles out after she got out of the shower. She still missed Jon a lot. She took a deep breath and waited for her pregnancy test results. **It** was probably the longest three minutes of her life. She jumped as her strumming ringtone went off. She took a deep breath and picked the white stick up. She gasped as she read the results. 'He hates me god dammint!' She thought. She took a deep breath and started to walk towards her car. She drove to Jon's apartment. When she got there she knocked on the door softly, an unfamilar person opened the door. He had a buzz cut and strong arms. She smiled sweetly at him. "Who are you here for, princess?" He asked. "J-Jon." She said raking a hand through her blonde and black hair. "Jon who?" He asked. "Jon Moxley." She responded quickly. "Alright, come in." He said stepping aside so she could make her way in.

* * *

Jon smiled and took a sip of his beer. "What do you wanna do?" He asked throwing a cloth in the trash bin. "I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Colby asked locking his phone and sitting it on the table. Ever since Joe had recently bought a house with his fiance, they were bored to tears. Jon smiled snatching his phone. "HEY!" Colby exclaimed. Someone knocked on the door. Colby zoomed to it and opened it. He looked at Jon with wide eyes. Jon peeked around the corner and saw McKenna. "Well, come in." Colby said gladly. Jon's eyes widened as he saw her. When he looked into her eyes, he saw a lost girl only trying to find love. "Kenna...?" He began. "Jon, I know you don't want me here, but I have something important to give you." She said handing him the white stick. He looked down at it and reality settled in. He was going to be the father of a child. He looked at Kenna. "Jon.." She whispered, "I know that I'm nothing but a sex slave to you, but I thought you would like to know that apart of you, is growing inside of me." Jon was hurt by what had just spewed out of her mouth. "Kenna..." He sighed grabbing her two hands, "I will be there for you and the baby." McKenna smiled starting to hug him. Colby sucked his teeth and groaned ruining the moment. They looked over at him. He looked back at them. "Sorry guys, I kind of just got knocked out." He said. McKenna giggled and squeezed Jon tighter. "I love you..." She whispered, and the rest trailed off into the air.

* * *

...Reviews are always welcome tho...!?UnBeliveableLelia!?


End file.
